A New Adventure
by AnimeLoverCaseClosed
Summary: INUxBLEACHxNARUTOxYYH cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

**AnimeLover: I would like to apologize for not updating, I am sorry. Also I know this is not a new chapter but I am revising the two chapters I already have before adding new ones, my writing as changed somewhat and I have a few new ideas for this story so please bear with me. Shippo-chan can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Shippo: Sure Anime! AnimeLoverCaseClosed does not own Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho! Can I have some pokey now?*Puppy eyes***

**AnimeLover:(Must...resist...cuteness..)Oh alright.(Can't resist Shippo-chan)**

* * *

Beginning:Kagome...BETRAYED?

Running. That was what Kagome was doing. She was running, running from her own friends, and the one she belived to be her one true love, with Shippo clutched in her arms. She didn't know why but they were trying to kill her, and clearly Shippo did not either. She couldn't feel her legs, she had been running for so long.

Finally she found a place to hide, someplace Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell or hear her or Shippo. It was also a place where Kikyō wouldn't be able to sense them. As they hid, after making sure Shippo was perfectly hidden, she looked at the wound on her side, and the one on her shoulder. The first one, the one on her shoulder, had come from one of Kikyō's arrows. The second, the one on her side, had come from Inuyasha's claws.

She flinched as she saw how badly both were bleeding. But before she could do anything about them, something caught her by her neck, pulling her out of the place she was hiding. Behind her she heard her adopted kit's terrified whimper. When she could open her eyes again, she wanted to scream. In front of her stood Naraku. It was one of his tenticals holding her throat, and pulling her closer to him. He was laughing evilly, as four more of his tenticals shot out, grasping her arms and legs.

"Oh my, my, my. What do we have here? Well if it isn't the young miko, where are your friends? All by yourself with only a young kit who doesn't even know how to control his powers?" He taunted, another one of his tenticals shot out, it covered her mouth. Kagome was helpless, and the look she sent Shippo warned him to stay hidden.

* * *

Part 1: Kagome and Ichigo...TWINS?

Kagome stumbled as she struggled to get to the well. She could hear Naraku chuckling behind her. Kagome clutched the remains of her ripped shirt as well as Shippo's unconsius body to her. She had to get to the well, she had too. It was the only way to get both her and Shippo to safety.

"You'll never escape, your only a copy of Kikyō. And even Kikyō couldn't escape me." Naraku snarled at her as she entered the clearing with the well. Kagome managed to get to the well, then turned to glare at Naraku who had followed her. Then she said one last thing before falling into the well, Shippo clutched close to her.

"I am not a copy, I am not Kikyō. My name is KAGOME!" She snarled before falling backwards into the well. When she opened her eyes again, she was laying at the bottom of the well in her own time, Shippo completely safe yet still uncounsius. She gave a weak smile as her eyes slid closed again. '_At least its over. And I know Mama will care for Shippo._' She thought to herself. As soon as she took her last breath, she was startled when her eyes opened again, and she was standing. She looked around and fell to the ground when she saw her body, bleeding and barely concealed, still holding her little kit.

"Is that really me?" Kagome asked startled. She looked around and then decided to get out of the well, leaving Shippo where she knew he would be safe for the moment. When she was out of the well, she walked out of the well house. Then when she was trying to figure out what to do she heard an explosion, only a few yards away. She watched as a creature, different from the demons she had faced before but still a monster, appeared. It was heading straight towards her. Kagome screamed, she didn't have her bow and arrows and she wasn't even sure of they would work considering all that had happened.

"LOOK OUT!" Kagome was shocked when a boy with orange, spiked hair, in black clothing appeared in front of her. He blocked the creature's arm with a sword, one that was even BIGGER then TESSAIGA. He glanced back and his eyes widened in shock when they met Kagome's. "Kags?" He asked shocked as he realized who it was.

"Ichigo?" Kagome whispered as shocked as the boy in front of her, who she had not seen in about five years. By now other people dressed similarly to the boy were fighting the creature, leaving the two to talk. Ichigo nodded. Kagome's eyes flickered back to the creature, before looking at Ichigo again. "Ichigo what is that thing?" She asked, her voice full of fear especially considering Icigo had just been fighting it. Ichigo looked again and sighed.

"It's called a Hallow. Kags, your dead aren't you?" He asked sadly yet a little hope was in his voice hoping she would tell him other wise. Kagome looked away and nodded softly. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks, as if she were still alive. She felt Ichigo's hand wipe away her tears. She looked up into his eyes. "Hey its alright Miko." He said though the hope was gone and now replaced with a tone she couldn't identify as he was used her nickname. She leaned into his hug and all she could do was cry. Kagome let all of it out, every tear she had been holding in since the start of her travels in the Fedeual Era.

"Ichigo, I don't wanna be dead. I still have some many things to do. What's gonna happen to Mom, Grandpa, and Souta? What's going to happen to Shippo?" She cried out whispering the last part how Ichigo could not hear it as she took comfort in his hug. It seems the Hallow had been defeated because there were now people staring at them, about four to be specific. A girl with orange hair and brown eyes, who seemed to be a bit mad that a strange girl was being hugged by Ichigo, stepped forward.

"Ichigo do you know her?" The girl asked him, while looking at Kagome suspiciously, Kagome had a feeling the girl was jelous yet looking at her aura she noticed a sadness she had seen in her mother's and grandfather's aura at having lost their other half(A/N: I was planning on only original pairings but since I started it I have come to enjoy pairings that are less likely. Orihime is not going to be with Ichigo.). Ichigo looked at them and nodded.

"Yeah Orihime, I know her. Guys, this is Kagome Higurashi. And shes my twin sister." He said, and by the looks on their faces this news startled all of them. A girl with short black hair came forward. She looked at Kagome curiously with her violet colored eyes.

"How can she be your twin sister?" She asked Ichigo softly while looking at Kagome. "I thought Yuzu and Karin were your only sisters." She said looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed as he kept one arm around her shoulder, as he turned to face the group of people staring at them.

"Actually, Rukia, I have four siblings, Kagome, being my twin, Yuzu, Karin, and Sota, my only brother." Ichigo said startling all of them at not only having one unknown sibiling but two. "Our mom and dad got a divorce a few months after Yuzu, Karen, and Souta were born. Because of how old me and Kagome already were, we were allowed to visit each other, most of the time we would visit each other when we were visiting our cousins, who already knew we were twins." Ichigo explained, this seemed to only startle them more. How much did they not know about their friend?

"If this is true, then why did you not tell us?" Asked a young man with red-hair pulled up in a pony-tail that kind of reminded Kagome of a red pineapple. This guy, who was about Ichigo's age appearance wise, also had tribal tattos on his face. Ichigo looked at him then sighed and shook his head.

"I'll tell you guys later, alright? But for now we need to help Kags." He said before looking at Kagome again brows furrowed. He took a quick look at her and then turned to the girl he had called Rukia.

"Rukia do you think Urahara will help?" He asked, almost pleadingly. Rukia looked at him, then Kagome, and back. She gave a weak smile and nodded. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, then talked to the white haired boy that had been watching the exchange. This boy looked about Souta's age.

"Captain Hitsugaya can you, _please_, not tell Captain Yamamoto about this, not just yet anyways?" He asked the kid, who, after looking at Kagome and seeing how scared and uncertain she was about her fate, gave a weak smile and nodded to the Substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo smiled and bowed, and by the shock on the faces of those present he didn't do that often if at all. It was clear to them now _exactly_ how much this ment to him.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." He said, then everyone in the group, besides Kagome and Ichigo, went through a door that had appeared. As soon as the door disappeared Ichigo turned to Kagome, and asked where her body was. Kagome bit her lip as she remembered her out cold kit. Then sighed.

"My body is in the well house Ichi, but..." She bit her lip again unsure of how to explain Shippo to her twin. Then she sighed and simply turned and lead him to the well house and pointed down the well. He looked down and blinked at the state of my body and the fox tailed, pointed eared, fox footed little boy in her body's lifeless arms. He looked at her, but she cut him off.

"I'll explain latter, I swear Ichigo. But we have to go, and I can't leave Shippo hear." She stated looking pleadingly with her stormy blue eyes at her orange hair twin. Ichigo nodded then jumped down the well before Kagome could say anything and to her relief, the well did not light up. Grabbing both his sister's body and the little boy, Ichigo jumped back out and started to lead the way out of the well house and then off the shrine.

'_I hope whatever it is this Urahara person does can save me, I'm not done here. And Shippo is not losing a third parent._' Kagome thought to herself, as she watched the fireflies that had appeared fly in the courtyard as she passed, they lit her courtyard in a way that comforted Kagome, and somehow told her, it would be alright as she followed her twin.

* * *

**AnimeLover: I didn't change it too much but I just had to have Shippo in the Modern Era with Kagome and quite frankly I can't see Shippo-chan of all people betraying Kagome. Shippo-chan if you will?**

**Shippo: Sure thing Anime-chan. Please R&R*Starts Whispering* and if you'ed like give Ani-chan a few ideas so she dosen't get Writer's Bloke!**

**AnimeLover: Oh Shippo!*Perfect imitation of Kagome's sweet voice, before she sits Inu***

**Shippo:*Gulp*Like I said R&R, now, gotta run. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Naruto...KICKED OUT?

"He's a threat to the entire village and possible all the Shinobi Nations. If he can't control his rages, we'll have to kill him ourselves." Naruto heard Tsunade saying to Kakashi and the others through the door, not noticing the sad note in her tone. Naruto's hand became fist when he heard everyone she had called in there, agree with her. It was Hinata who spoke next.

"I think he's a threat not only to others but to himself as well. When he lets the nine-tailed fox out, his body always is talking large amounts of damage." Hinata said softly. Naruto flinched, he didn't know why, but hearing Hinata say that he was a threat to others, it hurt him. Next was Sasuke.

"Even I have better control then Naruto, and he has ten times more power then me at least. He shouldn't be a ninja without the self-control that he clearly lacks." Sasuke said easily hiding his concern for his friend behind an emotionless tone and mask. Naruto listened as the reasons went on and on from the very people who had once encouraged him. Finally it seemed that Tsunade had had enough.

"So it's decided, tomorrow we'll have to kick Naruto out of the village, that way we don't have to hurt him physicly. It will be for both our good and his own." Tsunade said, then dismissed everyone. Before any of them were even able to leave the room, Naruto was gone.

'_Why me? Why is it always me, that things like this happen to? I didn't ask for the Kyubi to be sealed in me, I was only a few days old for pete sakes!_' Naruto thought to himself as he ran to his home, careful to avoid everyone of the citizens and shinobi. As soon as he was there he grabbed the bag he normally used while on a mission and threw out the things he wouldn't need. He then began to pack, he wasn't sure where he would go but he knew he could no longer stay here. When he was done, he looked around, he spotted a gleam of to the side of the room. He walked over and picked up an old picture frame. He wiped it with his orange sleeve.

The picture was of him and three other people, two more boys and a girl. His blue eyes widened as he remembered when this picture had been taken. And he remembered how he had a picture to begin with, seeing as there was no cameras here or at least he's never seen one here anyways.

_ "COME ON MONKEY!" The little black-haired girl with storm blue eyes shouted up to him. Naruto glared down at her, pretending to be mad, but he was really holding back a laugh._

_ "I'M NO MONKEY, MIKO!" He shouted back down to her, he used her own nickname. She only smiled at him, her blue eyes alight with laughter that Naruto would do anything to see it stay there as this was something Naruto didn't get to see very often, because it rarely happened anymore, since her parents got a divorce, she had to go with her mom and little brother, while as her twin had to go with their dad._

_ "WHATEVER MONKEY! LETS YOU FIND CARROTTOP AND DIMWIT!" She had shouted up and right away Naruto had come down. They walked around in the forest as they looked for her twin, Naruto's cousin, and both of their cousin, they talked about anything and everything._

_ "YO! MIKO, MONKEY, OVER HERE!" Came a shout from up a head. They looked up and there stood Carrottop and Dimwit, along with Miko and Carrottop's father, in his hand was what he had told Naruto was called a camera. They both ran up to where the two boys stood. Right away Naruto's uncle had them stand together, Carrottop and Dimwit in the back, and Miko and Naruto in front. Dimwit had put bunny ears behind Naruto's head. Carrottop at the moment the picture was took had been laughing as he hit the back of Dimwit's head, Miko had giggled as she watched out of the corner of her eyes, Naruto had slung an arm around her shoulder and had been ruffling her hair._

_ It had been the last time he had seen his cousins. He had continued to train to be a ninja, always hoping to see one of them one last time. But after a while they faded from his memories, the photo his uncle had given him lost long before._

Naruto shook his head softly at the memory of his cousins. He looked at the picture again, and knew exactly what he was going to do. He would find his cousins. They had known about the Nine-tailed Fox that had been sealed inside of him, but they still hadn't been afraid of him, in fact they had supported him. Every time they had come and seen him down they would encourage him to just keep doing his best.

Carefully he picked up his bag and stuck the picture in it. Then he decided it would be safer to leave through the window instead of the door, that way none of the citizens saw him at least. He grabbed one more thing before he left, a key. His uncle had given it to him saying that he would know when to use it. And that he would know how, not that he did at the moment.

When Naruto managed to get out of the village he stuck to the trees. He was shocked when he came to a clearing to find Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi, sitting and talking. He paused to listen in on them. Were they taking about him?

"It's just I don't want him getting hurt again. He's always coming so close to dying and it scares me." Sakura said softly. Sasuke nodded.

"He always puts himself in the way of danger. I don't know how many times I thought he had died." Sasuke said quietly, he was looking at the ground. Next was Hinata.

"I really, really want him to be happy, but...He's always getting hurt, and it worries me." Hinata said sadly. Finally Kakashi spoke.

"He would make a great ninja if not for the fox, and if not for his lack of ability to control it and his temper." Kakashi said, then all of them jumped up when Naruto shot through the trees faster, not caring anymore if he was heard or not. With one quick glance at each other, they all followed him. They paused when he stopped in a clearing with a big oak tree in the center. He was talking to himself, so they listened.

"I wonder..." He trailed off as he took his bag off his shoulder, and pulled something out. He looked at it and then glanced at the tree, he gave a small smile. "Yep! Its the same clearing." He said as he put the picture he had been looking at back in his bag. He put his bag on his back again, then took something out of his pocket, a key. "Hmmm...I wonder what the heck he meant that I would know how to use it. I don't even..."He trailed off once more as his eyes fell on the oak again. He smiled and laughed. "Oh he is good. He was right I know just what to do." He smiled then he tossed the key at the oak like a ninja star, it struck the oak and there was a bright flash of light. The key shot back at Naruto who caught it with ease. When the light cleared there was a doorway in the oak.

"Clearly I have a few more question to ask him." Naruto said to himself before rushing into the oak, and before anyone could do anything else, the door was gone. And so was Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Yusuke...FIRED?!

Yusuke sighed as he walked towards Genki's temple. The toddler had demanded while in his teenage form that he been at the temple by 6-o'clock sharp. It was 8:30 now, he was already two and a half hours late. He knew he was in for it but he hadn't woken up until about fifthteen minutes ago, he had been having a dream. The same one he'd been having for two months now. It wasn't a nightmare but it also wasn't exactly a dream. It was a memory from when he was younger one of him and his cousins, who he hadn't thought of or seen in ages.

* * *

_"DIMWIT! MONKEY! GET BACK HERE YOU JERKS!" Miko's voice floated after them as Yusuke and his cousin ran through the woods, knowing that the moment that the now green-haired Kagome caught them they would be in for it. Turning quickly to hide behind a tree, Yusuke and Naruto silently laughed as green-haired Kagome ran past their hiding spot. Ichigo, Kagome's twin, followed her to make sure she didn't get lost. The next day Yusuke and Naruto woke up to bright pink and bright purple streaked hair._

* * *

And that was were the dream/memory would end. Looking around again after shaking away the memory Yusuke saw he was almost at the top of the steps. Glancing at his watch he realized that it would be 9-o'clock by the time he got to the top and into the building and correct room. Three hours late. Shaking it off, Yusuke contined to the temple. At exactly nine he entered the room containing his friends.

Looking around he saw more then just the toddler, the old hag, and Yukina. He saw Kuwabara sitting next to Yukina, Kurama sitting next to Botan, Keiko sitting between the old hag and the toddler, and Hiei sitting in one of the window sills. As soon as the door opened they turned to glare at him. It was Keiko who spoke first her eyes desplaying the anger that her face gave no hint of.

"Your three hours later Yusuke. THREE HOUR!" She started out calm before shouting the last part. Yusuke blinked at this. He knew he was late, that wasn't new, but Keiko shouting because of how late he was certainly is.

"Keiko I know b-" He was cut off by Genki. The old woman was glaring at the dimwit that had been her student.

"Why haven't you been here to train in TWO MONTHS dimwit?!" Genki demanded, her gaze narrowed on the spirit detective who flinched at her calling him 'dimwit' something he had never done before. He took a deep breath about to speak before, Kuwabara cut him off.

"You haven't even been going to school Urameshi and the few times you do your alway getting into fights!" Kuwabara snapped at him though he didn't yell. Yusuke was about to tell them to let him explain but was once again cut off. This time by Kurama.

"You havn't even been showing up for missions Yusuke! Even when we need your help!" Kurama said coldly, his emrealed eyes narrowed on the teen. Yusuke didn't even bother to try and open his mouth this time, Hiei spoke next glaring at the detective.

"Because of you Kurama almost died during the last mission!" Hiei snarled at Yusuke making him flinch once again. Then Keiko spoke again.

"You've even been blowing off any of the dates we plan!" She shouted at him. Finally Koenma in his teenage form looked at Yusuke, his eyes filled with anger at the teen who couldn't take his responsabilities seriously.

"I see now, that I was correct in what I have decided. Yusuke because of how you've been acting, your fired." Koenma said sortly and with a hard edge to his voice. Yusuke flinched once again, then he closed his eyes, and clenched his hands into fists. He turned and left the ones he had come to care for, even the toddler and the old hag he had come to think of as his friends. But clearly he had been wrong.

As soon as Yusuke was far enough away that none of the demons could smell them, Yusuke allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall. He hadn't cried since he had last seen his cousins. He had promised Miko, who had managed to get the truth about why he's always picking fights out of him, he had promised her that he would try not to cry anymore. But he hadn't thought that when he finally had friends, that they would ever do this.

He remembered the last time he had cried before when he had last seen his cousins. It had been when he was about 8 he had been hiding from his cousins when his mother had sent him because he had been beat up by a few kids who thought it would be cool to beat up the loner. He had been trying to clean his cuts when Kagome had found him. He had been forced to tell her what happened or she would tell his mom. When she had heard what happened she had let him cry on her shoulder and when he was done, she had her promise to be strong and not let anyone bully him any more even if that ment he had to beat everyone who tried up. He had smiled and agreed to it, gland that his cousin was so caring.

Yusuke allowed the tears to continue to fall as he walked home. When he got there he packed his things and writting a quick note to his mother making sure to place it where she would find it, she told her that he was going to live with his uncle for a while, to get away from the town for a little bit. After placing it he made sure to get rid of all her beer before he left for the bus and then the train station. Thankfully no one who knew him were on either the bus or train so he was free to allow the tears he had held back for so long to finally flow freely.


	4. Chapter 4

**AnimeLover: I apolagize if the last chapter was hurtful but it was the only thing I could think of to get Yusuke away from the Spirit Detectives and to his cousins. Also to anyone I told that the pairing would remain canon, I have recently come to enjoy cross-over pairings and the pairings that really didn't get a chance to happen. So I have decided there will be different pairings. Also I revised the first two chapters, so if something in this chapter makes you confused check most likely the first one. Anyways, Shippo? Kagome?**

**Kagome and Shippo: Sure thing Ani-chan. AnimeLoverCaseClosed does not own Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Part 4: Kagome a...SOUL REAPER?!

"Urahara?!" Ichigo called as he knocked on the door of the candy store still holding his sister's limp body and the young fox tailed boy. A man in a green and white stripped hat and komono opened the door took one look at Kagome and let them in.

"Don't tell me, you want me to make this girl a Soul Reaper like you, right, Ichigo?" He asked seemingly irritated, Ichigo sighed, and giving him a pleading look nodded. Urahara looked at Kagome again then sighed and shrugged. "Alright. Come along then. Oh and whats with the kid with the fox features?" He said and questioned looking at Shippo who had still not woken up while he motioned for them to follow him.

"I would suggest you not lay a finger on him!" Kagome growled in a very good impression of a mother kitsune, her eyes narrowed to slits on the man. Urahara simply shrugged and kept walking, now facing forward. They followed him to what to Kagome looked like a celler, but to her shock when they went in, it was huge and desert like.

"Umm..?" Kagome was at a loss for words. Ichigo chuckled at his younger sister. He was older only by a few minutes, but he still loved to point out his being older.

"Don't worry Kags, I was just as shocked as you are know, when I first saw this place." He said still looking at her after laying her body down and placing a blanket that a small girl had handed him over both it and Shippo. Kagome nodded completely speachless at the size of the place they were now in. '_I wounder how this is possible. Is it some-sort of creation? If it is, can the person who did this teach me too?_' Kagome woundered breifly before Urahara talking brought her out of her thoughts.

"Alright, I'm gonna be putting you through the same thing Ichigo went through." Urahara said while covering the bottom of his face with his fan, and then she was put to work. She pasted the first two test with ease, while she was doing them, she learned more about what was going on, including the chain that was sticking out of her chest. Then it was time for the final test. She was stuck down in a cave and with her arms bound behind her back, she was told she had to get out of the cave before all of the links of her Chain of Fate disappeared. Before she had been placed down in the cave she had requested that her brother keep an eye on Shippo and make sure he did not get hurt.

"How the heck am I suppose to do this?" Kagome muttered to herself as she sat down, she had to get out and she had limited time as the cave had gas in it that speed up the dissappearance of her chain. She tought about what Inuyasha and the others would do, but sighed when she realized that none of it helped. Sango and Miroku would simply fly up on Kirara, her little Shippo would just transform and float up, and Inuyasha would just jump up with ease. She was spending so much time thinking that she didn't realize how fast the time had gone by because now she only had three links left. When she realized this the remaining links fell off and she was piched into blackness. Suddenly her eyes were opean again, and she was startled to see she was in the clearing with the well from the Feudal Era, but what startled her the most was the two kids in the clearing along with all of the boxes. The two girls looked at her, and walked forward.

"What do you think your doing Maymay?" One of them asked startling her, she didn't know who they were or how they knew her. She tried to observe them but she couldn't see anything clearly besides the glow of their lavander and shining pink eyes. It was the next ones turn to talk.

"For pete sakes, you have miko blood, are Shikon No Miko who protects the Jewel of Four Souls, and you have purifiying powers. You've fought plenty of powerful demons yet your going to let your inner demon take over you?" The lavander eyed girl growled, Kagome shook her head helplessly, she didn't know what was happening but she knew she couldn't let it, but how?

"I don't know what to do, and I'm not sure I can stop what's happening." Kagome said looking at the two girls, then suddenly she was falling, the boxes fell with her. The two girls spoke as one, their voices melding together to make one that even the most sensitive demon would have thought was a melody.

"Find yours." Was all they said to the falling miko. And suddenly Kagome's eyes flicked to two ribbions, one pink, one lavander, she followed them. She wasn't sure why but she some how knew she needed to. She saw that they were coming from two spearate boxs. She reached down and opeaned the two boxs at the same time, in each was a sword hilts. Kagome grabbed both and pulled them out with ease. Suddenly she was once again in the clearing. The two girls still there.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked them still looking at the swords in her hands. She wanted to examine them like Totosai had taught her too but one of the girls spoke dragging her attention away from the swords.

"I'm Shizuka Setsuko, and this is my sister, Uta Kimura." The girl with long pink hair pulled back into multiple braids and soul-searching lavander eyes answered. Kagome was shocked when she noticed that Shizuka had loveable pink kitsune ears and a long fluffy pink wolf tail. Looking over at the girl Uta Kimura, she saw that the girl had long lavender colored hair styled the same way as her sister and mischief pink eyes. Uta also had lavander neko ears and three lavender tails, one fox, one wolf, and one inu. But before Kagome could questioned them Shizuka continued. "And we are your Zanpaktos. And as for our appearances, you will figure out about them later." Shizuka told her. It was then Uta's turn to talk.

"Now hurry up and get out of here and take contol of your body before they kill you." Uta said looking worried. Suddenly Kagome's eyes flew open only to see Urahara and Ichigo standing over her, shock in their eyes, clothes ripped in multiple places, and covered in blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kagome cried looking at them franticly when she saw them covered in so much blood. They exchanged glances, and only gave a tired laugh. Ichigo helped her up to her feet from where she was on the ground.

"We'll explain later Kags, but for now lets get you back in your body. Orihime came over while you were down there and healed it for you, she still here, she offered to watch that kid for you." Ichigo told her. Kagome nodded, reliefed that her body was healed and the her little Shippo was alright. Suddenly realized she still had the two swords from before, she thankfully had a belt with her outfit, and slipped them in to the belt, to tired at the moment to try and examine them. "Oh, by the way, congrates Kags, your now a Soul Reaper and something else. But I'll tell you about that later." Ichigo promised her before they went out of the basement so to where a now very awake, scared and worried Shippo waited.

* * *

**AnimeLover: So what do you think of this chapter? Do you think Kagome will make a good Soul Reaper? How about a Visord? How will Soul Society react? Also I need help with descriptions for her Zanpaktos so if you wanna help me you can P.M. me or post it in the reviews. Just know that each Zanpakto will have a ribbion the color of their respective hair coming out of the hilt. Hey Yusuke do you mind?**

**Yusuke: Sure Ani-chan. Read and Review. The more reviews she gets the more likely she likely to post sooner. Don't forget to help with the Zanpaktos either. See ya.**


End file.
